Super Saiyan
Super Saiyan is an advanced transformation assumed by extraordinarily powerful members, Osmosians and hybrids of the Saiyan race in the Dragon Ball franchise. 'Legend' ''Dragon Ball Series (Original Continuity) After Yamoshi's death, the ability of the Super Saiyan was reduced into myth and legends, being told in different version amongs the Saiyans and often confuses the different branches of Super Saiyans for the original (i.e. Golden Oozaru, Legendary Super Saiyan, etc.). One version of the legends states that the Super Saiyan powers was so tremendous that the Saiyan can only contain it in its transformed state, thus depicting the Golden Oozaru as its true form. Another version of the legends states the Super Saiyan is extremely destructive and louth for bloodlust combat. When Broly and Kale displays those traits in their Legendary Super Saiyan states, the Saiyans believed that the form is the original, true form of the Super Saiyan. The legends were told among the Saiyans race. Other races knows of the legend such as the Namekians, who recorded the secrets in the Book of Legend along with the Super Saiyan God. Frieza's family also were aware of the Super Saiyan, as their ancestor Lord Chilled was killed by a Super Saiyan, which drove paranoia to Lord Frieza. In Universe 6, while the Super Saiyan ability are accessible to them, they had never knew the transformation's existence until the Tournament of Destroyer. 'Symbolism' The Super Super's golden color theme is a reflection to the Third Chakra color. The information displays here: "Its colour is yellow and it is located a few inches above the navel in the solar plexus area. This chakra is concerned with your digestive system, muscles, pancreas and adrenals. It is the seat of your emotional life. Feelings of personal power, laughter, joy and anger are associated with this centre. Your sensitivity, ambition and ability to achieve are stored here. Blockage may manifest as anger, frustration, lack of direction or a sense of victimisation." -- The 7 Chakras - A Beginners Guide To Your Energy System. 'Requirement' The Super Saiyan, as stated above, is the symbolism of the Saiyan's Solar Plexus Chakra, thus it is implied that emotions, be it positive or negative, are required to attain this form. The methods are: *Saiyans must have purity in their heart, being capable of attune emotions of rightiousness and negativity. Rage and sorrow are primary negative emotions needed while the needs to protect the loved one and loves are the positive emotions. *Saiyans must reach the highest peaks of Power Level, which can be ranged from 90,000 to 3,000,000. *Saiyans must attune their emotions and turn them into their own strengths once they encounters the presence of evil that invokes the said emotions (i.e. the needs to protect and rage over the loss) *Saiyans must channel their Ki into the center point of their shoulder blades, which links to the cerebro cortex and where the Third Chakra gate is located. They then "open the floodgate" and the transformation began. 'Appearance' When the Saiyan becomes a Super Saiyan, their only noticiable physical change are their hair, which turns golden blonde in color and seems to stand on end, giving it a rising, flame-like appearance. This applies to all of the Saiyan's hair, including scalp hair, eyebrows, facial hair and the fur on their tails and as Golden Oozaru. Natural eye color temporarily changes to a greenish-blue, muscle tone becomes more defined, and the skin tone (and clothing) becomes lighter mainly due to the energy and light output of the golden aura. As the natural floodgates of the body are opened with the transformation, excess energy is radiated from the body in the form of a pulsing flame-like aura. 'Powers' The Super Saiyan transformations increasing the Saiyan's base Power Level by 50 folds, making them powerful enough to take on much more powerful opponents such as Super Namekian and Frost Demon. The Super Saiyan also augments the Saiyans' techniques and gain access to more powerful attacks. They can even gain extra boost of powers and durability through their rage. 'Weaknesses' The Super Saiyan transformation can drain ''ki reserves so the Saiyan must not stay in this form for long peroid of times or they'll run low on ki. The Super Saiyan, if attains through rage, alters the Saiyans' personality, making them difficult to control their actions (as Goku wants to fight Frieza at his 100%, despite the dangers and the planet about to explode.). This weakness can be overcomed when the Saiyan attains mastery over the form. The Super Saiyan form cannot be use when the Saiyan's body is under-battle condition or suffering sickness, as it cause severe strain on their body and weaken their Power Level. Using Kaio-ken alongside the Super Saiyan form would be too overwhelming on the body, due to the form using a lot of stamina and wild instinct, and would most likely result in immediate death. 'Usage And History' ''Dragon Ball Z (Original Continunity) The very first Saiyan to attain the Super Saiyan form was Yamoshi. Though it was unknown when he transformed, he had proven to be a very fierce fighter, even for a Saiyan, and cause all Saiyans to believed the Super Saiyan is destructive and enjoys battles. The second Super Saiyan had appeared in Planet Plant and brutally murdered Lord Chilled when the Frost Demon attempted to conquer Planet Plant. The Super Saiyan vanished afterward and was never seen for another 1,000 years. The third Super Saiyan was reborn through Son Goku during the Namek event. Goku attained the form after Frieza murdered Krillin before his eyes. Goku had grown so powerful that not even 100% Full Power Frieza is enough to stop him. In the end, Frieza got sliced by his own ''Death Saucer and plead for mercy. Goku reluctantly spared him and gave him energy to at least fly then head off to find a way off Namek, only to be betrayed by Frieza when he fired his energy wave. Goku furiously countered with Angry Kame Hame Ha and presumably killed Frieza. In the original timeline of Universe 7, the fourth Super Saiyan took the form of Future Vegeta, who attained sometime after the death of Goku. He used the form to combat the Androids but he was easily defeated and killed by them. The fifth Super Saiyan is Future Gohan, who attained over rage and sorrow for the death of his friends by the androids' hands. He used the form to fend off the Androids for many years but had never mastered it. After his death by the Androids, Future Trunks found his corpse and let out a scream of sorrow and rage, transforming into the sixth Super Saiyan. In the alternate timeline, the order of Super Saiyans had changed, with Future Trunks being the second in present, Vegeta as third (he had attained it through self-rage of unable to surpass Goku) and then Gohan after training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, who attained it with self-anger of his own weaknesses. Bio-Android Cell attained the Super Saiyan form through the Saiyan cells in his body. He automatically attains the form upon entering his Imperfect stage. Even though he doesn't have hair or facial hairs, Cell gain a golden aura to symbolize the Super Saiyan powers. 7 years after the Cell Games, both Son Goten and Trunks Briefs attains the Super Saiyan form at such younger age, which shocks Gohan and Vegeta in disbelief. In Dragon Ball Super, the knowledge of the Super Saiyan had passed on to the Universe 6's Saiyans during the Tournament of Destroyers. The first Universe 6 Super Saiyan is Cabba, who attained it through response of rage against Vegeta's false threat on Planet Sadara. In Goku Black Saga, manga version, Goku Black attains the Super Saiyan form sometime ago but never used it for some time until he battles Goku and Vegeta. While it's the first grade Super Saiyan, Black's Super Saiyan is sharper, has longer bang, the aura produced sharp lightnings and has black eyelines. In Tournament of Power Saga, Cabba shares the Super Saiyan knowledge to the other Saiyans. The second Super Saiyan of Universe 6 was through Caulifla, who attained it through 4th method due of already having extremely high Power Level and Ki control. Kale attained the Super Saiyan form along with her Legendary state when she went berserk against Cabba through misunderstanding. In Dragon Ball GT, Baby utilized the Super Saiyan form after possessing Vegeta. However, his DNA had blended with Vegeta's and mutated the transformation, causing the hair to turn albino-white with Machine Mutant traits on his face and eyes (the red lining) but retain the golden aura. 100 years later, Goku Jr. attains the Super Saiyan form when Lord Yao was about to kill the Mother Bear and immediately subdue the Demon King. However, he wasn't physically and mentally trained to handle the Super Saiyan power and fainted afterward. At the finale of GT, Goku Jr. had mastered the Super Saiyan form and used it against Vegeta Jr., who also attains the form himself. At the Age 1000, the Human descendents of Goku and Vegeta had inherited the power of the Super Saiyans but they must ask the Eternal Dragon Shenron to awaken the Saiyan Cells in their body. In Episode of Bardock, Bardock attains the Super Saiyan form out of rage toward Chilled for hurting Berry, combined with his squad and home planet's destruction and Chilled reminding him of Frieza. He then brutally defeated Lord Chilled. It was then believed that the second Super Saiyan that killed Chilled was actually Bardock, who got send back in time by Time Breaker Mira. In Dragon Ball Fusion, Pinich had reached the neccessary level of power after training with his mentor Vegeta. He transformed into a Super Saiyan out of rage when he witnessed his friend Tekka being defeated by Gogeta and not getting his chance to fight him. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Mira can assume the Super Saiyan transformation due of having Saiyan cells but his genetic code of Demon mutated the form as well, giving him red sclera, white iris and no pupils. His aura is dark-red with purple lightning surging around. He attained the form after going berserk. ''Dragon Shippuden ''TBA 'Super Saiyan Transformation Line' The possibility of a power greater than that of a Super Saiyan is first theorized in the episode "Laboratory Basement", when Krillin and Future Trunks contemplate how Vegeta plans on retaining his dominance in power among the Z Fighters. The first of these new heights in power is the Super Saiyan Second Grade stage obtained by Vegeta, Future Trunks and, later, Goku. This technique (as well as the Super Saiyan Third Grade technique that follows) is essentially a method of enhancing the abilities of a Super Saiyan, rather than a complete departure from it in favor of newer and more unique power. It is not until the Cell Games that this uncharted level of power makes its debut, in the form of Super Saiyan 2. Saiyan characters continue pushing their limits during the series, ultimately discovering a third level. *'Super Saiyan:' The standard Super Saiyan transformation. **'Super Saiyan Second Grade :' An advancement in the power of the original Super Saiyan state. **'Super Saiyan Third Grade :' An even stronger advancement in the power of the original Super Saiyan state, however, it lacks speed as increased muscle size restricts movement. **'Super Saiyan Full Power : '''A form identical to the first grade of the Super Saiyan except it possess great ''ki control and removes the restless feeling of the form. **'God-enhanced Super Saiyan:' A powered-up version of the Super Saiyan form which acts as the predecessor to Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Once the user of this state manages to get it to a high enough level of power, it evolves into the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, and thus re-allows access to the ordinary Super Saiyan form. *'Super Saiyan 2 :' The second level of the Super Saiyan transformation. **'Strengthened Super Saiyan 2 :' The Super Saiyan 2 can be improved in order to allow it to power up to greater levels than normal - with it's power being equal to Super Saiyan 3. *'Super Saiyan 3 :' The third level of the Super Saiyan transformation. *'Super Saiyan Rage :' A special type of Super Saiyan that obtains by the Super Saiyan 2 that undergoes an extreme burst of rage and absorbing godly ki. 'Hybrid Forms' *'Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan:' The result of a Super Saiyan form absorbing a Spirit Bomb. *'Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan' **'Super Saiyan Blue :' The result of a Saiyan mastering the power of Super Saiyan God and then transforming further into a Super Saiyan, resulting in a new form combining these powers. **'Super Saiyan Rose : '''A pink-haired Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, a result due of the user already being a god when they obtained the form. **'Super Saiyan White :' The result of a Saiyan mastering the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, gaining access to a white-haired Super Saiyan 2 version of Super Saiyan Blue. *'Golden Oozaru :' A Saiyan Oozaru transformed into a Super Saiyan **'Super Saiyan 4 :' A Saiyan transformation which occurs when a Saiyan is able to regain control while in Golden Oozaru form. ***'Ultra-fully-powered Super Saiyan 4 : An enhanced version of Super Saiyan 4. ***Super Saiyan 4 Full Power :' An enhanced version of the Legendary Super Saiyan 4. **'Tuffleized Super Saiyan:' A white-haired variant of the Super Saiyan form used by a fully Tuffleized Saiyan. A user of this form can ascend further into the Strongest Forms by obtaining more energy. **'Strongest Form 1:' The Saiyan-Tuffle hybrid's equivalent of the Super Saiyan 2 form. **'Strongest Form 2:' The Saiyan-Tuffle hybrid's equivalent of the Super Saiyan 3 form. **'Super Mira:' The Demon-Saiyan hybrid version of Super Saiyan. 'Related Transformation' There are many transformations related to the Super Saiyan form, but despite their names or traits, they are not part of the main transformation line. *'Psuedo Super Saiyan:' An incompleted version of the original Super Saiyan transformation. *'Legendary-type: Due of Broly and Kale inheriting the bloodline of the Legendary Super Saiyan, their regular Super Saiyan form are very different from the originals. **'''Super Saiyan (Type-A): A Super Saiyan transformation whose powers are restrained and bound by the Mind Control Crown, thus giving it blue and/or purple coloring. **'Super Saiyan (Type-C):' A Super Saiyan transformation very similar to the original but more powerful due of the evolution of Legendary Super Saiyan. **'Legendary Super Saiyan:' A level of Super Saiyan which magnifies its user's strength capacity without drawbacks. It has its own variation of Super Saiyan 2 and 3. *'Super Saiyan God:' A divine state that grants the user access to godly ki, making them far more powerful. It is obtained when six righteous Saiyans hold hands and transfer energy to a host. It was also known as "Lord Oozaru's Blessing". **'Saiyan Beyond God:' A state gained when a Saiyan manages to absorb and master the power of Super Saiyan God so that they can use its power (to an unknown extent) without an appearance change. **'Supreme Saiyan God:' An extremely more powerful version of Super Saiyan God, which surpasses Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan and is the only Saiyan transformation accessible to a Saiyan God, mainly Lord Oozaru and his brother Millennium. 'Power Level' Category:Saiyans Category:Transformations